A Diary, Erotic Dreams, and a Distant Yami
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Malik loves his Yami more than anything. He thinks his Yami doesn't know. But did he forget about the mind link? And what happens when Marik has been taking Malik's diary everytime something new is writen in it? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh =[**

**Chapter One**

I've told you a million times. Maybe not those three exact words, but close to it. And…you never understood. Do I have to say that 'I love you' for you to understand? I just want both of us to be happy, so please, just stay by my side and I'll never fall apart. No matter how many times you ignore me. As long as I know that you're living and breathing, I'll always be in one piece. I'll do anything to put a smile on your face, but how…you never give us any time to talk, or…anything. No time to for me to even tell you one joke…I just wish…that we could…have some kind-

"Malik, I'm going to Bakura's." I quickly shut my diary that I was previously writing in and stared at my other half. He was wearing a tight black tank top, tight blue faded jeans, and black nail polish. He always got dressed whenever he went to visit Bakura.

"Hellooo?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Are you going to be back for dinner?" I bit my lip.

He looked at his watch. "Uhm…ye-yeah! Just make something!" And he quickly rushed out the door. Not even a decent goodbye…I sigh and go back to writing in my diary.

* * *

"Hey there, thought you might like some company." I smiled at the British boy in my front door. He was holding up a bag which contained tons of DVDs for us to watch.

"Come on in." I smile.

I love spending time with Ryou. He's my best friend, and I'm glad we started this friendship. For some reason I couldn't help but ask him this one question.

"Did Marik meet Bakura at your house?" Ryou looks over at me with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah…is there something wrong?" He looks worried now. I hate when Ryou gets worried. I shake my head no and insist that we start a movie to watch so he doesn't end up asking a ton of questions that I don't want to answer. No one knows my love for Marik, and I'm hoping it'll stay that way.

After a few hours of watching movies with Ryou, we said our good-byes and I hurriedly made my way toward the kitchen. I wanted to make Marik's favorite food since he said he was going to be home. Home made macaroni. I smiled as I made my way around the kitchen. This would be the first night in ages that he would be home for dinner, and I was going to make the best of it.

_How do you know if he's even going to sit down at the table with you? _I ignored that voice in my head and continued making dinner.

"Where is he…" I murmur to myself. He was supposed to be back an hour and a half ago. He _does _know when I make dinner. I let my face fall into my hands and start sobbing. I couldn't believe this! He said that he would be back for dinner! I continued crying, letting the plate of food in front of me grow cold.

I continued to wait for him at the diner table, still crying.

"Malik, I'm so sor-" I look into my yami's eyes as he entered the dining room. "Are you-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear a word from you!" I jump off of my chair that I was sitting in. "You said that you would be back for dinner! I spent hours cooking your favorite food," I pointed to the plate of macaroni that was set at his spot at the table. "I-I-I...Ahhhh!" I started crying hysterically and ran up into my room.

I was so angry but so depressed at the same time. I started throwing things off of my dresser and computer desk until I exhausted myself and dropped down on my bed. I didn't have to worry about Marik disturbing me, he never checks on me. Just makes sure he tells me when he's leaving and than just…goes… He's probably eating right now anyways.

_Just look at me the way I look at you for once…

* * *

_I sit up in my bed. My eyes felt swollen from crying. I rubbed them. It took a few minutes to process what happened. After those few minutes I sobbed quietly for a minute.

_I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. He might have had a good reason for being late…_

I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts so I decided to get up and make my way to Marik's room. When I entered, he wasn't there. I got a little panicky but when I saw him on the couch in the living room sleeping, I calmed down.

I walked over to my yami and curled up next to him, hoping I'd be able to get back to sleep. Right now, I didn't care what would happen in the morning when he woke up finding me curled up against him. I was just too depressed and too tired. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Mmm…Marik…mmh harder!" I wounded my fingers in Marik's golden locks as he pounded into me harder each time. I was in pure ecstasy.

"Uhh…Malik…"

The only sound was heavy breathing and skin smacking against skin. My body was so sweaty, but I couldn't care less. Marik was finally inside me, right where he should be.

"WHA?!" I clamped my hands over my mouth. I hated having dreams like this about Marik. I slipped a hand in my pants and groaned, figures. I look over at Marik and see that he's sleeping peacefully. I glanced at the clock which read 8am. He wouldn't be up for another 4 hours at least. I reluctantly lifted myself off the couch and headed toward the bathroom for a quick shower.

"You're awake?" I surprisingly looked at my yami who was wrapped in a blanket watching TV. He looked at me with no emotion on his face and looked back at the TV. Okay, he was playing the silent treatment. I sigh. I guess that's what I get for yelling at him last night…I headed toward the kitchen to brew some coffee.

_I just want you to love me the way I love you…_

**Well…yeah…there you go. I wasn't really sure about putting this chapter up. I'm hoping to get some reviews. Please? I don't know how many more chapters there will be so yeah…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh…sorry this chapter took so long. I had NO ideas! I still didn't have any good ideas when I made this chapter, but I thought it'd be better to have at least another chapter up even though it kinda sucks than to have no chapter at all.**

**Chapter Two:**

"He was moaning my name and everything…It…was weird. I was gonna wake him up, but he shot up off the couch so I had to pretend I was sleeping." Bakura stared at Marik as the Egyptian explained about his hikari's behavior. "And this morning when he was in the shower, I read his diary."

"You read his diary?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, a hint of an evil smirk forming on his face.

"Yeah…it was weird. He wrote about having wet dreams about me and everything and how he wants me to love him. Hell, I don't even know what love is? How in the world am I supposed to love him when I have no idea how!?" Marik got up off the grass followed by Bakura. They were interrupted by the back door sliding opened.

"Hey guys, Uhm…Marik, Malik is here. He wants to know if you're going to be home for dinner. If not, him and I are gonna-"

"I'm too busy to go home," He spoke in a venomous tone.

"Well Uhm…okay, than Malik and I-"

"Okay, bye!" Marik shouted, not letting the Britain hikari continue. Marik really didn't want to hear Malik's name right now; especially his voice. He felt like he would explode if he heard his hikari's name again.

Ryou didn't say anything else, just shut the door and headed back to wherever Malik was.

"Why don't you ask Ryou how to love, Marik? He's _always _reading romance novels and all that stuff. Hell, I think he has the same dreams Malik does."

Marik's eyes widened with disbelief.

Bakura stared at the Egyptian for a few seconds before laughing. "I didn't mean he had dreams about _you_! I just meant he had the same types of dreams." Bakura was now down on the ground laughing. "Ra, Marik. You're not _that _great."

While Bakura was laughing Marik's face was heating up in embarrassment. Bakura always made him feel this way.

* * *

"Why am I friends with you again?" Marik murmurs.

"Hey hikari." The ancient tomb robber glommed on the Britain teen who was located on the couch. He was now blushing.

"Uhm…Bakura?" Ryou spoke his name in question when said yami started nuzzling his head against Ryou.

"Yeeeeesss?" Bakura purred.

"Wh-what-a-re-you-you-do-inng?" Ryou stammered.

Truth was Bakura had no idea. He had this strange feeling whenever it came to Ryou. He thought about the teen hikari constantly. Whenever Ryou went over to Malik's or anywhere with him, Bakura couldn't help but to feel a little jealous. There was this place in the ancient tomb robber's heart just for Ryou. He didn't understand this one bit, but he just couldn't stop himself when Ryou looked so adorable tonight. There was this weird feeling in Bakura's stomach whenever he looked at his sweet hikari. As long as Ryou was happy, so was he.

"Ba-kur-a?" At the sound of his name coming from those gorgeous lips, he looked at his hikari with…longing? The tomb robber didn't know, but he couldn't look away from those chocolate brown eyes. "Bakura, stop looking at me like that-you're-ma-king," The teen's breathing was getting deeper, "me blush." He said the last words in a breathy whisper looking over the yami's shoulder.

Bakura's breathing was getting deeper, slower, but he had to ask Ryou for Marik. He promised himself that he would ask for his best friend's sake, "Ryou," The teen looked back at his yami, noticing that his voice was serious as so was his face, "how do you love? What is it? What does it mean? I need answers."

Ryou's eyes widened. He was speechless for a few seconds. How was he supposed to describe _love_? But since Bakura wanted to know, Ryou decided he would try and describe it the best he could.

"Well, love means-"

* * *

"Hey," Marik spoke out of habit to his hikari when he entered the front door. Malik looked up with him with sad eyes. The yami couldn't look away right away. He knew way too much about Malik that he felt like he shouldn't know.

"Hi," he greeted back in a little squeak and returned to watching a movie.

Marik sighed and headed toward the kitchen. Since he hung out with Bakura today he didn't have anything to eat. After finding some left over mashed potatoes and heating those up he made his way toward the living room to sit next to his hikari.

"What are you watching?" The quiet was nice, but it was too awkward because Malik usually always had something to say.

"Aladdin," He answered back. Marik nodded awkwardly.

_Oh how I wish I could live happily ever after with you by my side._

Marik almost choked on his potatoes when he heard Malik's thought. It wasn't that the yami _wanted _to hear his hikari's thought, but he just felt like he needed to stay more alert to his hikari's thoughts.

"You okay?" The hikari asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just…kinda got food caught in my throat."

Malik nodded. "I'm going to bed," he murmured. For some reason Marik wanted to comfort the Egyptian more than anything, but he didn't understand how to comfort anyone.

_

* * *

_

Marik came home late today. I wonder what he was doing with Bakura. It…hurts. I don't want him to be so distant anymore. But…but how am I supposed to just waltz up to him and tell him how I really truly feel? I mean, it's not that easy. It feels like he already hates me…

_Oh, Marik, I love you more than anything-_

I shut my hikari's diary. I don't want to read anymore. He writes like _I'm _the bad guy. Am I not allowed to hang out with Bakura so late? We have important things that need to be discussed.

I went back into my hikari's room and put the diary back in his drawer where it belongs. He should really think about not putting it in such an obvious place. I mean, come on. Is he really that dumb?

"Marik, what are you dong in here?" I turn around, not at all guilty for being in his room.

"I was looking for one of my belongings." Wow, that sounds so fuckin' stupid. It's not like my certain "belonging" will get up and waltz right into Malik's room. "Maybe it's in here-" I moved my hand toward the drawer with his diary, just to see what he would do.

"No!" Malik jumped across the room. We fell on the bed, him on top of me. Damn, I shouldn't have messed with him. "Don't. Ever. Come. In. Here. Again." He sounded serious, very serious.

Of course, no one talks to me like that and doesn't get away with it. I push him off onto his floor and walked toward the door. When I was almost out of his room I turned and said, "No wonder I hate you so much. I'm going to Bakura's." With that said I made my way to Bakura's and Ryou's house.

* * *

"You look-cheeruful." I spoke as Bakura answered the door.

"Get in here," Bakura spoke, grabbing my shirt sleeve and pulling me inside. He had this smile on his face.

"Okay, now I asked Ryou all these questions about love. Love is a very strange thing, Marik. But I got an idea. Let's take our hikari's to a club or something."

"Why a club?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I really love the club's beer, I haven't had one in so long. But anyways-"

"Bakura?" Ryou walks into the room. "Oh, hi Marik." Something was strange about Bakura's hikari, he wouldn't look me in the face like he used to.

"Hey, what-"

"Ryou," Bakura cut me off. This fuckin' tomb robber was being really stupidly hyper today. I really just want to punch him in the face. "We're going to a club tonight."

"Oh…well, have fun." Ryou seemed sad as he turned around to head toward the kitchen. He didn't get to far considering Bakura grabbed his arm.

"I meant you, me, Malik, and Marik baka. We're all going." Bakura pulls Ryou over to me and him. "It'll be awesome. Drinking, dancing, drinking, some more dancing, and a lot more drinking."

Ryou giggled at Bakura as I just rolled my eyes.

"Marik, go home and tell Malik about tonight," Bakura demanded. I nodded and headed for the door. I don't know how I'm going to get Malik to come considering what I said to him. But I'll be able to figure something out. When I was almost out the door I felt a presence behind me. I turn.

"Uhm…Marik?" I stare at Ryou. I could tell he wanted to tell me something so I just waited for him to talk. "Bakura…asked me…about love last night." Oh my Ra, I'm really beginning to hate this word more and more. "…and…I think he may-" I knew what he was going to say so I stopped him.

"No, Ryou. He asked you about it for me because I-" How was I supposed to tell him about Malik. Surely he'll tell my hikari all about this, and I'm not supposed to know how he feels. "I can't tell you why, but I can be sure that he's not in love with-me." Ryou's face beamed with happiness as I said this.

"Okay, thanks Marik; for clearing this up for me." Ryou seemed to look me in the eye now. After saying good-bye to Ryou I headed back home to tell my hikari about Bakura's plans.

* * *

There was a knock on Bakura's bedroom door as Bakura was getting his leather pants on. After deciding they were too small he ripped them off and ran over to the door in his black boxers. Ryou was speechless at the site.

"Like what you see hikari?" Bakura smirked as Ryou looked away, his face as red as a tomato.

"Hey," Bakura whispered. "Help me find something to wear. Marik and Malik will be here soon, and I just can't seem to find anything." Bakura thought that maybe he could try some of the signs that Ryou taught him about love. He asked Ryou this for Marik, but it seemed that the signs for him were….

"How about this?" Bakura turned to see Ryou holding up a shirt. He didn't even notice that Ryou made his way into the room. The shirt was just plain black.

Bakura walked over to the Britain and whisper in his ear in his hikari's ear, "That's perfect." Ryou jumped at the contact.

"O-Okay. And these pants too." Ryou seemed to get very nervous. His hands were shaking as he held up a pair of skinny dark blue jeans. He practically threw them at Bakura as he made his way toward the door. "I'll give you some privacy."

"Oh, but Ryou, you don't have to. I don't mind." Ryou stopped and turned to face Bakura with wide eyes. The tomb robber had no hint of playfulness in his voice or on his face. Ryou didn't know what to do.

_I don't know…if I can control myself much longer…_

"What?" Bakura turned to face Ryou. He didn't quite hear what Ryou had said.

"Oh, oh nothing!" Ryou screamed nervously and quickly made his way out of his yami's bedroom, closing the door tightly behind him.

Bakura realized that Ryou didn't say anything; he had his mind link opened. Wide opened for Bakura to hear his every thought. As he tried to tap into Ryou's mind again, he realized that the shy hikari shut his mind link tightly again.

Ryou usually always had his mind link shut. After a year Bakura decided to just give up and stop trying to read his hikari's thoughts. But he thought it was weird after all these years that the teen would let one little thought slip threw the link.

Bakura didn't think much more about this as he heard the doorbell and quickly got dressed to meet his friend and his hikari.

"Damn Marik, you look so hot, I just wanna bang you," Bakura spoke with playfulness in his voice as he made his way down the stairs. He noticed that Marik's hikari looked a little happy. Maybe because Marik invited him to hang out.

"Shut up," Marik murmured. Marik was also wearing a tight black shirt like Bakura's, but his pants looked like the leather ones Bakura tried getting on earlier.

"Well, let's get going," Ryou spoke cheerfully.

Everyone followed the Britain's order and headed for the club.

**I really hope you guys liked this. I really do. I spent a lot of time on this just for you guys =D I don't know when chapter three will be up, but I really hope everyone liked this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

I decided it would be best to just keep my mouth shut. I didn't want to talk to Bakura or Marik; especially Marik. What he said earlier really hurt. I knew he hated me, but to actually hear him say it was worse. I could tell by the way Ryou was looking at me that he wanted to talk. He knew something was wrong. I pretended that I didn't see him looking at me and soon after that he gave up and moved his head to face his club soda.

Somehow Marik got me to come with every one to the club. It didn't take that much persuasion. All he had to do was say that he, Bakura, and Ryou wanted me to come. How could I say no to him? I knew that if Ryou didn't come, I probably would have put up a fight with Marik; just being alone with him and Bakura made me feel uneasy. Maybe it's because I knew that there was some kind of special relationship between the two. I just _know _it. Isn't that why Marik goes to see Bakura practically everyday? And why he gets home late most nights? They're doing something, they have to be.

After chugging down my club soda, I told every one that I'd be back. I wanted to be alone for a while. Maybe I shouldn't have come. Ryou was the only one who noticed my departure. Marik and Bakura were too busy drinking their beers and laughing like psychos.

I made my way into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked so…ugly. I bit my lip and tried to hold back the tears that I knew wanted to fall so badly. My black muscle shirt hung loosely, my skin was too tan, and my arms were too skinny. I didn't even want to start thinking about my legs. As I felt a tear fall from my face the door opened. It was Ryou. He just stood by the door, letting it shut behind him, and he just…stared at me with a painful expression. I could tell that he wanted answers, badly. But I just couldn't bring myself to tell him how I truly felt about my yami; at least not yet. So I did the only thing I could do. I ran up to him, hugged him tightly, and cried obnoxiously against his chest. I felt so pathetic, but I just had to let it all out. I knew Ryou would ask me what was wrong later, but right now, he was comforting me. Telling me that everything would be alright and he will always be there when I needed to talk.

"So what's going on?" I look up at my Britain friend when I finally settle down. We decided it would be best to sit outside for a while. It'd be easier to talk without trying to hear over the loud music.

"I-" I had to tell Ryou now. He deserves to hear the truth. He is my friend after all, and I've been acting like a total baby recently. I bit my lip again to try and hold my tears in place. I started picking at my fingernails.

"I love someone…" I could feel myself shaking nervously as I spoke this. When I looked over at Ryou he just looked at me with no emotion on his face. That was very not normal for the Britain; he _always _had some kind of emotion clearly written on that pale face of his.

"Say something," I begged. I couldn't stand the silence. It was just way too awkward.

"Who is it?" I knew he was going to ask that. Hey, I'd want to know the same thing if he was telling me he was in love with someone.

"I can't…say. It hurts too much." I sigh. I felt like a total dick for not being able to tell Ryou, my best friend, who I was in love with.

"Oh…well who else knows?" I look over to Ryou, and he's now looking at the sidewalk. He seemed really sad, and distant.

I take a deep breath and then exhale. "You're the only one who knows. But it doesn't matter really, because the person who I'm in love with loves another." I look up at the now dark sky. You couldn't see any stars because of all the lights from the city. It's a pity, I'd like to just lie down on the grass and look up at stars.

"Well maybe-"

"There you guys are!" I hear Ryou's yami shout. "We were looking for you." Ryou and I both look at the ancient tomb robber, and than I look at Marik. I wish I hadn't. He just stared at me with some emotion in his eyes I didn't quite understand. It was freaking me out a little, and he wouldn't look away; just kept staring, and staring, and staring. I found myself lost in those eyes of his. I couldn't help but to stare back.

Marik stopped staring at me when Bakura whispered something in his ear. His face was contracting with different emotions; it was kind of hard to keep track of them all.

"Haha, no," I hear my yami say to Ryou's yami. I wonder what he said…

"Okay, well suit yourself, but I'm not missing out," Bakura spoke back and held his hand out to Ryou. "Come on hikari, let's dance." My eyes widened and I swear that my jaw dropped down to the ground. I thought Bakura would have asked Marik to dance.

"Well-uh-uhm-" Ryou looked back at me with pleading eyes. There was no way I was going to let Ryou stay here with a depressed old me than to miss having fun with his yami. At least they were friends. I waved him off with my hand and a smile. He silently thanked me and he and Bakura walked off back into the club.

I wrapped my arms around my legs, and than kneeled my chin on top of my knees. I stared out across the seat as Marik sat down next to me with his legs stretching out and laying the back of his head against his arms.

I could feel Marik's eyes on me again, but I didn't dare look over. I pretended not to see him like I did with Ryou earlier.

"You okay?" I flinched at the sound of his voice. I really wasn't expecting him to say anything. I tried to say something back, but no words would come out of my mouth. He snorted, "Fine, ignore me."

_Why do you have to be so mean? _Silent tears trickled down my cheeks. I tried hiding my crying face behind my hair but it didn't work because Marik was already off the bench and kneeling in front of me.

"Stop crying," He whispered soothingly. He lifted up my head and whipped away my tears. His fingers were so smooth, and so hot. Lifting up my hand, I brought it up to Marik's which was still close to my face. We looked into each other's eyes momentarily, and than I leaned forward. But before I could press my lips against his, he stood up and moved away.

"Ma-rik?" I questioned. Was he teasing me?

"We should get inside, it's getting cold." With that said, he stepped through the club doors, not even waiting to see if I was coming. Now that stung.

I waited a few more minutes to see if Marik would come back out for me, but he never did. With a sigh, I sat up and headed back into the club.

All three of them were sitting at the table, laughing. I'm glad I wasn't destroying anyone's good mood.

I walked over to the table and Marik moved over against the wall so I had a place to sit. The club reeked of even more smoke and beer than earlier.

We all started talking and laughing. I managed to keep a smile on, but Ryou knew that I was faking it. He kept glancing over at me every few moments. I wish that I didn't come so that Ryou wouldn't have to worry about me.

"Hey Marik, go dance with your hikari," Bakura demanded. That's when I noticed a slow song was playing. Not many people were dancing, but a few were. Many were at tables with friends or their significant others laughing and drinking. I felt like three pairs of eyes were set on me. When I finally manage to look up the trio were staring at me, waiting for me to say something. Ryou was telling me with his eyes to go dance with him. I wonder if he figured out that it was Marik I was in love with.

I nodded and Marik motioned me to get out of the booth. He took my hand and we made our way to the dance floor. When I looked back, I saw Bakura grinning and Ryou giving me an innocent smile.

Marik wounded his arm around my waist I placed my arms around his neck. I felt a little embarrassed so I hid my face against his torso. I made sure that I squeezed him a little just so he doesn't disappear. I'm afraid…I'm afraid that this is a dream.

"I love this song," I hear Marik murmur. I heard Marik singing quietly, but could make out his words. "I think about the years I spent, just passing through. I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you. But you just smile and take my hand-" He trailed off. I never knew that Marik had such a beautiful voice.

"Please," I beg. "Please, keep singing." My voice was so quiet that I was afraid he didn't hear me, but he started singing with the song again.

"-Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms, this much I know is true-"

I silently cried into my yami's arms.

_This is how it should be…I want to be held like this by you, and only you. Forever._

Marik lifted one of his arms and started caressing a piece of my hair.

I could hear the song; it was almost over. That's when I heard Marik whisper the last lyrics, "-that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you."

The song was over, but I didn't let go. I couldn't disconnect my arms.

"Malik," my yami whispered. "The song-"

"Just a little longer," I pleaded cutting my yami's statement off. We stood there, still dancing slowly even though they changed the music to a song that was faster.

"Phase one, complete." Ryou and I looked at Bakura who was pointing thumbs up at Marik.

"Shut up, baka," Marik spoke back to the ancient tomb robber. Ryou and I looked at each other with confused expressions, but than just shrugged.

* * *

We all decided to head back home since it was getting late. I really hated walking out in the dark. But as long as I'm with someone else I'm fine.

"Tonight was a blast!" Bakura cheered. Marik and Ryou nodded as I just looked over at them. Everyone moved their heads to look at me.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Did you have fun, Malik?" Ryou asked. Of course I had fun, but I guess Ryou was being polite.

"Yes, I sure did." I smiled a true smile. But something in the back of my mind told me that Marik was going to become all distant again, and I was very afraid. But I tried to ignore this feeling until the time came.

"What was your favorite part?" Ryou asked. Now Bakura and Marik were looking at me like that were just as curious as Ryou.

"Well uhm…" I look at Marik and he winked at me which gave me butterflies in my stomach. "You know…" I didn't want to tell them that I love dancing with Marik. I just…couldn't. Marik chuckled and we all looked at him.

"Nothing, just kind of…_thought_ of something funny." And he started laughing. Bakura joined in and laughed too. It was the way he said "thought" that made me feel weird. Ryou and I just looked at the two yamis like they were psychotic. Wait…they _are _psychotic.

We all started walking again; this time quietly. I guess everyone ran out of something to say. But this silence wasn't awkward. It felt…peaceful.

"Hey Ryou, Malik, do you two want to have a sleepover? Bakura and I kind of have things to talk about-" Marik trailed off. My heart sank; I should have _known _he was going to get all mysteriously distant like this sooner or later. Hell, I even had the thought earlier.

"Sure," Ryou cheered as I nodded, pretending I was excited. I was hoping to spend a whole night with Marik. I wanted to hear him sing that song again…

After Bakura and Marik walked us to my house, they walked to Ryou's.

"It's Marik, isn't it Malik?" I knew what Ryou was asking me. I dropped my keys and turned to face Ryou. Tears were already forming.

I nodded. "Yes!" I shouted.

**I wasn't planning on writing another chapter for a while, but I actually had this whole idea. I hope you guys like it. I actually really like this chapter.**

**So please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

"Your hikari seemed a little upset, Marik," Bakura spoke to the Egyptian yami. They were currently walking back to Ryou's house after dropping off their hikari's.

Marik sighed, "I know, I know, but I need to talk to you about something." Bakura didn't say anything else, and neither did Marik. They walked back to the house in silence.

Bakura couldn't tell Marik to go back home. On any other occasion, he would have told Marik to leave, but the Egyptian seemed a little uneasy and when he said he needed to tell him something, he sounded a little urgent.

When the door finally clicked after being closed, Marik spoke. "I think…_I'm _in love with my hikari…" Marik trailed off. When Bakura didn't say anything he went on. "I felt so complete when we were dancing tonight, like Malik belonged right in my arms." He sighed. "I don't' know how to explain any of this!"

"No, no, keep going. Tell me everything." Bakura was smirking. Marik felt like he was gonna regret this one day, but right now he had to let it all out.

"Well when we were talking outside after you and Ryou went to dance, he started crying and dammit, I just wanted to take him right on that bench. He looks cute when he cries.

And when he was in the bathroom too, he was crying. I could just see it in the mind link, that's why I wasn't really paying attention to you earlier. I was listening to him." Marik took a breath and went on again. "There's just way too much to explain, but I can't stop thinking about him. I want to put tonight on repeat, to have him in my arms again, to sing that song for him. I just want to be near him…I don't care where, as long as he and I are together…"

Marik looked up at his best friend. Right now, the yami felt weak. He couldn't believe he was telling Bakura this, but what the hell was he supposed to do? Keep a diary like Malik? That's totally hikari-ish.

"Uhm…Marik, I think you're feelings for your hikari are growing rapidly. I have a great plan as to how you can tell him your feelings." Bakura waved for Marik to follow him to his room, and they got right to work.

* * *

Malik's POV

Ryou and I decided to make popcorn and watch whatever movie was on TV. It happened to be A Walk to Remember.

After crying for a few hours or so, I decided that I needed to calm down and I would ask Ryou about Bakura. It seemed…like…he had some kind of feelings for his yami. It'd take both our minds off my crazy obsession.

"So…I didn't get to see you dance with Bakura, how was it?" Ryou looked at me after I asked this. His eyes lit up as so did his smile.

"It was great. Although…we didn't get to dance to a slow song like you and Marik…" The Britain trailed off.

"Do you-" Ryou nodded before I could even ask my whole question. We both were in love with our yamis. Except Ryou was closer to his and had a better chance. It's not like I'm jealous, I'm actually very happy for him. Ryou deserves the best and great happiness.

"Ryou, I'm a little embarrassed to say this, but I thought Bakura and Marik-" I stopped when Ryou stated giggling which made my face heat up.

"I'm sorry Malik. It's just that I thought the same thing at first, but than Bakura was being a lot nicer than usual, and when I talked to Marik-" Ryou trailed off and looked away from me. He was hiding something, but how was I supposed to get it out of him?

Ryou's POV

How was I supposed to tell Malik that the whole reason Bakura asked me about love was for Marik's sake? It meant that Marik was in love with someone, right? Or he thinks he does? I couldn't possibly tell my best friend that Marik was in love with _him_, because I don't know for sure. And I'm not even going to tell Malik that Marik is in love with someone, period.

"Ryou, what were you going to say?" My best friend asked me full of concern. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I don't want to lie to him, but what in the world was I supposed to do?

"I asked Marik if he and Bakura had anything special, and he said no. They were just best friends." Malik seemed to smile at this. I knew that this was the truth even though I didn't really ask Marik this.

* * *

Marik's POV

I looked around my hikari's room for his diary once again. He hid it in a different place, and when I thought I wasn't going to find it, there it was right under his pillow. I quickly run back to my room and lock the door behind me.

_I went to the club with Marik, Bakura, and Ryou last night. It was great. I actually felt like Marik cared for me. It started out horribly, but in the end I was happy, until Marik started getting all distant again. I thought that he and I could have spent time alone after the club, but he said he wanted to talk to Bakura…but at least I know now that those two are _only _best friends. I'm glad Ryou asked Marik about this-_

Ryou never asked me if Bakura and I had any kind of special relationship…I try to remember the last time I talked to Ryou; at the club of course, but what about before that?

"Oh yeah…" I speak out loud to myself. He didn't necessarily put it into words, but he thought that Bakura had some kind of feelings for me, because he was asking about those questions before…but than I told him that I told Bakura to ask for me for whatever reason…I go back to reading my hikari's diary.

_-But maybe I have a better chance, but what am I supposed to do, how am I supposed to tell him how I really feel about him? I can't…seduce him…can I? No, that's out of the question. I just wish…he'd love me._

"Well looks like your wish is coming true…" I speak out loud while closing my hikari's diary. I was going to unlock the door and open it to put the book back into my hikari's room. I'm glad I didn't. There was a light knock on my door. I run around the room with Malik's diary in my hands, trying to find a place to hide it until he leaves. After deciding to put it in a drawer I unlock the door and open it to find my hikari.

"Hey hikari, thought you were going to the store?" I speak casually like I didn't take anything important from him.

"Oh well…" _Dammit Malik, why in the world would he have it?! _"Well…I actually was looking for something before I left and I can't find it, and I was hoping, well not hoping, but-"

I make a sound that told him I was getting annoyed, and that he should get to the point.

"Have you seen a book with a leather black cover?! I-I-I lost it, and can't find it, and I have important stuff written in there, Marik, I can't find it!" I could tell that he was going to cry.

_Stupid baka, you see what you did?! You should have just waited until you heard him leave the house! _I actually didn't even hear him come back up the stairs. Sneaky little hikari…

"Marik, please help me find it…" A tear trickled down my hikari's cheek. I reached out and whipped the droplet away. He looked at me with purple tear filled eyes. "I just…"

"Shhh…hikari…" I leaned forward until my lips brushed against his. I just couldn't help myself, he looked too cute. "I'll help you look for it, and than you can go to the store." I smiled. "Okay?"

Malik nodded and touched his lips.

"Okay than, you check downstairs, and I'll check up here." My hikari nodded again and made his way down the stairs. I had to get it back under his pillow quick!

_But he already checked there…_

"Shut up, I know that," I spoke to that voice in my head. I'll just put it back there; I mean sometimes you don't even see things the first time you look at them, right?

When I got into Malik's room, I was appalled. I never new such a little book full of thoughts could mean so much to someone. His room was a total mess. The only way I was going to hide it under his pillow was if I put it back on his bed. But his sheets were also on the floor. Everything was piled all over the room. I guess I was too wrapped up reading his diary that I didn't even hear him throwing things around.

"Okay, just think think." I decided to just go downstairs and tell Malik that I found it on the floor of his room under a bunch of stuff. That'll work, right?

"Hey hikari! I found it!" I yelled as I made my way downstairs. Malik was in the living room throwing things apart. Malik turned and stared at me. "This _is_ it, right?" I smirked.

"Oh Marik, thank you thank you thank you thank you-"

"Okay, I get it!" I was caught off guard when Malik ran over to me and hugged me.

"You're the best yami ever…" he mumbled against my chest. "Thank you so much." I got this strange feeling in my stomach. I love Malik's touch.

Malik let go of me, took his diary from my hand, said something I didn't hear, and started to walk away. I grabbed him which caused him to yelp, and pulled him back to my chest. I made sure that I put my arms around him this time.

"Ma-Marik?" I felt my pants beginning to grow tighter when Malik whispered my name.

_What does this mean?_

"Let me hold you-than you can go to the store," I whispered. I didn't know what came over me, but I just needed to hold Malik for a while. I couldn't possibly be falling _this_ hard and _this_ fast for my hikari. Could I?

* * *

Ryou was on the couch reading a book when Bakura came down the stairs. The thief smiled and snuck over to his hikari.

"RAWR!" Bakura jumped onto the couch next to his hikari.

"AHHHH!" Ryou fell off the couch with a thud, his book flying in the air. Bakura laughed at his hikari. He didn't think he'd scare him _that_ much. Ryou gave his yami a look and started laughing too.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" Ryou looked at the ex tomb robber with curious eyes. Bakura had stopped laughing and was looking at his hikari with his bangs in his face.

"Uhm…what were you reading?"

"A romance book." Ryou smiled and picked up the novel, sitting on the couch one again.

"Well no shit hikari, that's all you ever read, but what's it about?" Bakura leaned closer to Ryou, their cheeks almost touching.

"We-well-it-it's about these-uhmm…" Bakura looked over at his hikari who was nervous because of the close contact. Without thinking Ryou turned his head to look at Bakura. There eyes locked onto each other and neither one of them said a word. There noses were almost touching.

"Kiss me," Bakura whispered his demand. Ryou's eyes grew wide. His cheeks were tainted pink.

Bakura decided that he would make the move since Ryou was taking too long. He moved his hand behind his hikari's neck and moved him closer until their lips were touching. He placed little kisses to Ryou's lips until the hikari responded. The kiss grew more deep and passionate. The only thing Bakura could taste was Ryou's strawberry lipstick. The ex tomb robber moved his hands until they were placed on either side of the Britain's pale cheeks.

Ryou's POV

_No, I'm losing control of myself. No, don't stop. I need this, I need you, I need all of you…_

Bakura traces my lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth willingly. He traces every crevice in my mouth. We started fighting for dominance, and of course he won. He tasted like the chicken ramen I made for him earlier and a steak-probably the leftover dinner last night.

Bakura leaned me down on the couch, and I jumped a little when I felt pressure on my groin. Before I knew it I moaned into the kiss. I bucked up against his hand for more pressure.

Sadly his hand left my hardening member and he moved back from the kiss.

_Come back, please…I need your touch…_ My mind was begging him for more.

There was a sound in my stomach and I noticed that I was hungry. Bakura smirked and headed for the kitchen, motioning me to follow him.

_Stupid stomach…_

I made my way toward the kitchen to make us some lunch.

* * *

Marik's POV

Malik and I ate in silence while watching television. I kept tapping into his mind. He was upset because I was being distant. What does he want, for me to fuck him into this couch or something? I don't want to be so close to him, he might hurt me.

_But aren't _you _the one that's hurting _him?

I was really getting tired of that little voice in my head. I cursed under my breath for it to shut up.

"Did you say something? I could tell by Malik's voice that he was hoping that we'd start a conversation.

"Uhh…no." I looked at my watch and realized it was time for me to head over to Bakura's for my lesson. "Hey, I got to go to Bakura's for a while." I stood up and headed to the kitchen to put my bowl and silverware in the sink. When I walked back into the living room Malik was standing up and glaring at me.

"You can't just go out! It's dark out! What, are you going to be staying there for the whole night!?"

_Don't…go…I'm begging you…_

Malik sighed and screamed a question that I was _totally _off guard for. "Are you and Bakura together, what the hell do you guys do together!?"

I couldn't believe he was asking me this! "Bakura and I are friends, we like to hang out. Right now Malik, I'm not in the mood to fight with you-"

"You're never in the mood for _anything _that involves me. Why do you live here if you're just going to ignore me? You hate me Marik, don't you!? Maybe you should just go and live with Bakura if you're gonna spend all your time with him. It'd save you the trip walking there!" Malik's face was red with anger, steam was rushing out of his ears.

I smirked, "Fine."

Malik's regular sad face came back, his eyes full of tears. "…What?"

"I'll move in with Bakura." I still had that smirk on my face as I moved away from him and headed upstairs. If he wanted to treat me like I didn't give a damn, than fine. I wasn't in the mood for this. I'm not spending all my time learning how to play a fuckin' song for him if I hated him so much.

I packed a lot of clothes. I noticed Malik in my doorway as I was packing. I acted like he wasn't even there.

_Why was I such an idiot? I shouldn't have said that…I need him here with me._

I stop and turn to face my hikari when I heard his thoughts. I showed no expression on my face. I quickly recovered and grabbed my bag.

"Farewell, hikari." I was hoping that he'd beg me to stay, but he didn't. He just followed me all the way to the door without a word. Well, except his thoughts.

_No! Don't go! I __**NEED **__you! Don't leave me alone! This is worse than you being distant! Don't go!_

_You need to say this out loud hikari. _Malik was too upset to even listen to my thoughts. I don't understand how he had forgotten about the mind link.

I shrugged this thought off and exited out the door. I didn't bother looking back at my broken hikari when I shut it.

* * *

"You fuckin' baka! Why in the word did you tell your hikari that! I'm not even that cold to Ryou!" Bakura shouted at me. We were previously sitting on the couch. I told him all about Malik's little outburst.

"Bakura, I'm trying to play the guitar just so I can play one fuckin' song for him, and what does he do-"

"It's not like he _knows _this! We will still practice and you will go home to your hikari tonight, whether you like it or not!" There was no use arguing with Bakura.

After playing an hour or two of the guitar I decided to walk back home. We had to play out back because Bakura didn't want to wake up Ryou. I forgot to ask that baka how he learned how to play guitar. Oh well.

I unlock the door with my copy of keys. I guess apart of me knew I was coming back tonight or else I wouldn't have brought the keys with me. I drop my bag on the couch and head up to Malik's room. I owe him an apology.

I quietly open the door and find the most erotic thing. Malik was…moaning…my name…in his sleep. All the other times I felt a little freaked out, but now…I thought it was so…hott. I didn't know what else to do so I walked up to the side of his bed. I felt my pants growing smaller as my eyes were half lidded.

_Just a little touch…_

My breathing was growing deeper as I moved my hand over to his harden member. I quickly released his pajama bottoms without waking him up. I closed my eyes for a second as I felt my cock throbbing against my jeans. I needed to free myself. I unzipped my pants, but left them on. I climbed onto of Malik's bed and stared at him. He was sweating. I trailed my hand down his torso to his stomach, down his thighs and legs and back up until I grabbed his member. I started pumping violently as I felt myself getting hotter every moment.

"Ma-Marik…" I heard my hikari breath breathlessly. I look up to find him still sleeping. I needed to touch myself. I pumped both of us at the same time and before I knew it he released onto my hand followed by me. I glance down at the white substance, licking my lips.

_Just a little taste…_

I slide down a little and wrapped my moth over his cock. I made sure that I licked every last substance including what he released onto my hand. It didn't taste like much, just a little salty.

I decided that I better get out of here before he woke up. I quickly found a tissue and whipped off my cum that was on my hand, zipped up my pants, and hurriedly went to my room.

After shutting the door I smiled to myself and quietly sang a lyric from the song I was trying to learn to play on the guitar. "This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you."

**I hope the ending was okay…I never really wrote anything like that…I was kinda nervous putting it up, but I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

I wake up to the sound of the shower in the morning. At first I didn't think anything of it, but I remembered that Marik was with Bakura. Then I noticed something; my pants were off! I don't remembering waking up at night to take them off...I remember having an erotic dream about Marik again, but how come…I move my hand down to my lower area- there's nothing sticky there, and I never woke up. That was just a little too weird.

I decided to go to Marik's room just to see if his stuff was back. Maybe he came home last night, and if he's not home, than there's someone in my shower, and than I'll really start panicking. I took a sigh of relief when I noticed Marik's bag on top of his bed, zipped opened with a few clothes still in it. He _did _come back. I smile, I was very happy.

After exiting Marik's room I went downstairs to make some breakfast for me _and _for Marik. It's the least I can do for being a jerk the other night. I looked around the kitchen and decided to make some waffles. Marik liked waffles. I just hope he's not mad at me anymore and won't think that I poisoned them or something…

"I smell something good." I could just hear that grin appearing on his face. I turned around with the spatula in my hand only to drop it right away. Marik only had a towel around the lower half of his body and was whipping away the dripping water from his hair. Instead of the normal spiky hair, it was caressing the side of his face down to his shoulders. I gulped. I could feel my cock twitching at the sight.

Marik didn't say anything else. He walked over to the fridge, taking out a jug of orange juice and drinking it from the carton. I bit my lip. He looked _so_ hott right now.

_I just want to take a picture of him and keep it forever. _

Marik looked over at me after I thought this. His face showed a hint of amusement. I looked away with a red face. I couldn't control myself much longer. I looked back up to see his tattooed back.

"Ma-Marik, ho-how many do you want?" I stuttered. He turned back again and smiled at me. He was just too beautiful.

"As many as you're having." With that said he walked into the living room to watch TV. I just noticed that he and I watched a lot of TV; even if nothing was on.

While eating our breakfast I decided to tell Marik that I was sorry. "Marik," I started, "I'm sorry for last night, I-I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's not your fault hikari, it's mine. I shouldn't have walked out like that." He placed an arm around my shoulder which made me blush a little. I heard a sigh, "Listen, nothing is going on between Bakura and me. I will be leaving the same time I did last night for a while, but I can't tell you why." Marik lifted up my chin and turned my head to face him. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment. "But just trust me, please. That's all I ask from you." He smiled and I smiled in return. I really did believe Marik, so I nodded.

"…And I really wanted to go back to the club with you, Ryou and Bakura again," I added a little after. I could feel Marik's eyes move away from the TV to rest on me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him though.

"That would be a great idea. We should plan something for tomorrow night than. You should call Ryou and see what he thinks." Marik picked up my plate and silverware on the table in front of me and took both of our dishes to the kitchen. "I'll wash the dishes." I was ready to protest, but before I could get a word out of my mouth Marik said, "And don't try to stop me." So I decided if it would make him happy he could do the dishes all he wanted.

"Hey Ryou," I greeted my best friend. I couldn't wait to make plans to go to the club again.

"Hey Malik, what's up?" I heard a yawn.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to ask you if you and Bakura would want to go to the club with Marik and me tomorrow."

"That would be an awesome idea!" I heard Bakura shout.

"Get off the phone, Bakura! I really don't like when you listen in on my phone calls…" Ryou trailed off.

"Haha, sorry hikari," Bakura apologized.

Ryou and I waited to hear a click so we knew that we were alone to talk.

"Malik, guess what?" I asked what and he continued. "I think I may have a chance with Bakura." We were both so happy.

Ryou told me what happened from the moment he fell off the couch because Bakura scared him to the moment when they went in to the kitchen to eat. I could feel the light of Ryou's smile through the phone.

After getting off the phone with Ryou I ran upstairs to tell Marik that Bakura and Ryou were up for the club tomorrow night. Before I could even knock on the door, I heard him singing faintly. It was called Fall Into Me by Emerson Drive. I heard that song a few times since that night at the club. It sounded so much better when I heard Marik sing it.

Deciding it would be a good time to knock on the door, I lifted my fist. I was ready to knock when the door opened and my fist landed against Marik's chest. It all happened so fast.

"Ouch," Marik spoke in an amused tone after I removed my fist from his chest.

I started laughing. "I-I-did-n't even hit you-that hard. It ju-st landed on your chest." I could feel my eyes welling up with tears from laughing so hard. I felt Marik's eyes on me, but I didn't care.

"You're weird," He spoke after I was done my laughing spree.

"I know." I smiled at him. "Oh, Ryou and Bakura said it was a good idea to go to the club tomorrow night." We smiled out each other and than Marik walked off. I was in too much of a good mood to be bothered by his sudden departure that I didn't bother asking where he was headed off to.

* * *

Marik's POV

"Wrong string." My eyes grew wide with hatred as I looked at Bakura. He was getting so amused out of this. We've been practicing practically all day yesterday and now today. Bakura said if we were going to club tonight, I better get more practice in, and than I can go home and spend time with my hikari.

I've actually been doing very great with the guitar. I can play the whole song, with just a few mistakes. Bakura said my singing was great so we didn't have to work on that…

"What is wrong with you today? You suck," Bakura spoke. I shrugged. I guess I should tell him how I violated my hikari in his sleep and now I feel like a total pervert.

"Bakura, last night I-"

* * *

Malik's POV

"Come on Ryou!" I waved to the albino. We decided to go shopping for new clothes for the club tonight.

We loved going into this one store. The problem is we never could pronounce it. Sometimes we'd buy girl clothes from that store and get weird looks from the person checking out our items. We never cared though.

Ryou was currently in the dressing room while I was looking around. And that's when I saw it. The most _perfect _thing for Ryou. I ran over and made sure to get a small size and stood out of the changing room Ryou was currently in.

"I really like these, but I'm not sure-" Ryou stopped mid sentence and stared at the item in my hand and the bright smile on my face. "Please don't tell me you're gonna try that on."

I shook my head and he sighed in relief. "You are," I said with happiness. Ryou looked up at me and was ready to protest. "Bakura will love it on you." Then I shoved the item into his arms. Ryou knew that he wouldn't win so he went back into the dressing room mumbling something that if I liked it so much I should just wear it.

* * *

"Hey hikari," Bakura greeted Ryou. "What's in the bag?" He asked curiously, ready to open said bag.

"Nothing!" Ryou shouted and ran upstairs. I couldn't help but laugh. Somehow I managed to convince Ryou into buying the beautiful outfit.

"Malik, what's in that bag?" Marik asked me.

"You'll find out soon." I kept smiling as I got a confused look from both of the yamis.

* * *

"RYOU!" Bakura shouted as the British teen was walking down the stairs. I could see the blush on Ryou's face. Marik's eyes were popping out of his head. I could tell that my best friend was embarrassed, but he looked great!

"R-Ry-Ryou, you look beautiful." Ryou looked away in embarrassment.

Ryou was wearing a white dress; one that most girls would end up wearing to prom. He looked so great in a dress, and I was absolutely sure that Bakura agreed.

"Well…should we go?" Marik asked. We all nodded and headed toward the club.

* * *

Bakura's POV

I couldn't keep my eyes off of my hikari. I just want to take him on this table. He was like my own personal Cinderella. It took all I could to hide the boner in pants through this whole night.

"You look…beautiful," I whispered in my hikari's ear. I knew I said that many times and he ended up looking away, but I couldn't help but to remind him.

Malik's POV

"I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom." I stood up when Ryou said he'd come with me. I just smiled and said I'd be back in a few. Of course I didn't want him to miss anytime with his sweet Bakura.

After using the stall I went to the sink to wash my hands. As I was about to reach for the door, three men came in, looking at me hungrily. I stepped back, they stepped forward, I stepped back again, and before I knew it they had me trapped up against a wall.

"What's wrong? We just wanna have a little fun." The person who must have been the leader was now holding both my arms above my head as the other two moved over to me.

"I get him first," The guy with brown hair and tight ripped jeans spoke. He had beer stains all over his shirt. These guys were so…disgusting. I looked away, closing my eyes. How could this possibly be happening?

The leader flipped me around so that my front side was facing against the wall. His grip was tighter as one of the others starting undoing my zipper, and lowered my pants down to caress my ankles.

"Stop!" I pleaded as someone started touching my groin. I felt myself getting harder against my will.

"Stop? Ha, why would I stop when it's clear that you want this?" They all started laughing.

_No! This can't be happening! Where's Marik!? Where's-_

Before I could even finish thinking anything the door flew opened and the guy that was previously holding onto my wrists let go. I turned to find Marik in the doorway, and Ra he did _not _look happy. He looked like he was ready to kill all three of them.

With one blink I noticed Marik already moving toward us. He grabbed the leader and punched him across the face. Then he held him up against the wall with one hand fisting the guy's front shirt and kept punching him across the face. It took a while for Marik to hear me.

"That's enough! I think he learned his lesson!" I screamed.

He dropped the guy to the floor who ran out of the bathroom and was probably getting on to the next plane to America. The other two goons must have snuck out while Marik was beating the shit out of their leader.

Marik turned to me with a worried expression. He bent down and quickly but sweetly brushed his lips against mine. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment until he started shaking his head and than a smiled appeared on his face.

"What am I gonna do with you?" I smiled, bit my lip, and looked away. "You're so beautiful, I'm gonna have to keep you at my side all the time just to protect you from people like that."

He took my hand and we headed back out to meet Bakura and Ryou.

* * *

Ryou's POV

"Did you have fun tonight?" I jump a little when Bakura whispered in my ear. I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded. I felt like he was distracted by my dress the whole night…that's when I remembered that I wanted to get out of this stupid dress that Malik practically forced me to buy.

"I'm gonna change…" I trailed off as I made my way toward the stairs.

"What's the point in putting anything else on when I'm just gonn-" Bakura stopped mid sentence when I turned to look at him, my face as red as a tomato. He didn't mean what I thought he meant, does he?

He walks over to me and bends down enough to lightly kiss me on my lips. His hands trailed down the side of my body until he picked me up bridal style -which made me yelp in surprise- and we went upstairs. He meant _exactly _what I thought he did.

**

* * *

**

Well I ended it there because I couldn't think of anything else. Hopefully everyone liked this chapter.

**I'm probably gonna have 1 or 2 chapters left.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well…here's the last chapter. I wanted to have another one before I wrote the ending, but I was all out of ideas. Sorry. But I hope everyone liked this story.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all are so wonderful!**

**Chapter Six**

"Malik, wake up. Come on, baka, open your eyes." I wake up to Marik's voice. All I wanted to do was sleep. Today was so exhausting. Ryou and I went to the mall and hung out there all day, and he told me what happened between Bakura and him. Well...I guess I should just wake up and see what Marik wants.

"Finally!" He yells when I open my eyes. They felt so heavy. All I wanted to do was shut them again. What in the world was his problem!?

"What is it, Marik?" I ask groggily. I look at the alarm clock which read 1am. Oh great. Why was he getting me up this early in the morning!? That's when I saw him take a guitar out from behind his back. How could I not notice that?

_Because you're tired. _That voice in my head answered me.

Marik walked over to my bed and sat on the edge. He reached his hand over to move my hair that was left in my face. "I want you to hear something," Marik whispered in that sexy tone of his.

I sat up, curious.

"Meet me outside in five minutes. Oh, and it's cold. Wear something warm." With that said he exited my room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"What. Was. That?" I asked myself out loud. Shrugging my shoulders, I decided to get up. I found a long white t-shirt and threw it on.

"Marik?" I shut the sliding door behind me and walked outside. You could actually see the stars from our house. I decided to stop gazing at the stars to find my confusing yami. Marik was right. It was cold. I should have brought a jacket or something. Wrapping my arms around myself, I walked over to my yami quietly and slowly. He was playing some kind of…it was that song that he and I danced too.

He turned his head just enough to glance at me. Then, unexpectedly, he grabbed my arm and I found myself falling into his lap.

"Ma-marik. What was that for?" I look away shyly. I felt like Ryou at the moment. Not that I was making fun of my friend or anything…but Ryou is so shy it's not even funny…

"Want to know what I was doing at Bakura's all this time? Why I left at the same time everyday?"

I nodded.

That's when he started….playing….

"I set out on a narrow way, many years ago

Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped my brow and kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you…."

"M…..ma….marik." I could feel tears in my eyes. His voice was so beautiful when it was just him signing. And….he was great with the guitar…

I was sitting in his lap while he was playing the guitar which was located in front of me. I leaned back against my yami and listened.

"….Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true….

That God bless the broken road

That led me straight to you

Yes he did."

I closed my eyes and took in the lyrics. Was…Marik…was he trying to tell me something…?

"I think about the years I spent, just passing through

I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you

But you just smile and take my hand

You've been there, you understand

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true."

_Oh how I love you…Marik…I want you to love me._

"Every long lost dream, led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God bless the broken road

That led me straight to you

But now I'm rolling home into my lover's arms

This much I know is true

That God bless the broken road

That led me straight to you…"

The song, it was ending. I didn't want it to end…

"That God bless the broken road

That led me straight to you…"

As the last lyrics trailed off I felt my yami's cool lips touch my neck. I shivered which made him pull away. He put down his guitar and wrapped his arms around me.

I was so lost in his voice, the music, the….everything that I forgot I was cold.

"I told you to wear something warm…" He kissed my cheek this time. I bit my lip. I wanted to say something, anything, but I couldn't find my voice.

He kissed my cheek again and trailed kisses down my jaw to my neck. He started sucking my neck. I moved so that he would have better access. I closed my eyes. I was afraid that this was all a dream and that I'd wake up any moment. But at the same time I knew this wasn't a dream; this was real. This was really happening.

Marik's hand moved to the bottom of my shirt. He pulled it up just enough so he could pinch one of my nipples. I let out a deep breath from the cool contact. That's when I noticed we were still outside.

"Ma-Marik." I sat up and stepped away from him. "We can't do this out here. It's…too cold." I looked away blushing. I was afraid that he would say something like 'Fine. Forget it.' But he didn't. He picked me up and lightly pressed his lips against mine.

We didn't get to make it all the way upstairs so we settled for the couch. It was big enough for the both of us to lie on.

Marik broke the kiss and stared at me. His eyes were fixed with some kind of emotion that I couldn't quite read. But that emotion was quickly gone when he ripped off my pants. He moved his hands up and down my thighs before leaning down and taking my member into his mouth. I bit my lip to keep myself from going crazy. I didn't want to be too loud, it was…too embarrassing. Marik picked up the pace until I released into his mouth. He swallowed every last drop before moving up to give me a passionate kiss.

"Do you want me?" He whispered. I stayed quiet for a second before murmuring a yes. He smiled at me before unzipping his pants and throwing them onto the floor. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and slowly pushed himself inside of me. The pain…it was…unbelievable. I could feel my eyes watering.

"Ma-marik…it…hurts. Stop…" I managed to get out.

"Shhh…it'll get better…promise." He whispered in my ear. He pushed in a little more and stopped to let me adjust. The pain was slowly fading and I found myself wanting him to move. I pushed up just a little to let him know I was ready. That's when he started thrusting into me. I kept biting my lip so I wouldn't make a sound. "Let yourself go…it's…o-kay…go wild." Marik whispered through thrusts.

"Mmmm…Marik, ha-harder…" He was picking up his pace, but that wasn't enough. I wanted to feel more of him. "Ra, dammit Marik! Harrrrrrdeeerrrrr!" This was pure ecstasy. This moment, right now, put all my dreams to shame. Marik grabbed my erection and started pumping it. It didn't take long until I released.

"Dammit, Malik…" Marik thrust into me a few more times until he released inside me.

Marik fell down next to me. We laid there in silence for a moment until I found my courage. "Marik, I love you," I whispered and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you too," he whispered back before I finally fell asleep.

MARIK'S POV

I placed my arms around my hikari. Tonight was the best night ever. Malik still doesn't remember anything about the mind link. I don't know why he doesn't remember about it, but maybe I can remind him one day in the future. I smile to myself as I imagine all the shit Malik's gonna put me through when I remind him about it. Him and I…we have an amazing and interesting future ahead of us.

MALIK'S POV

I wake up and I feel a pain in my lower back. That's when I'm reminded about what happened last night. I look over and find Marik sleeping next to me. I smile. The one I loved for so long-he's finally mine. Everything that happened last night, I'll always cherish.

I quietly get up and walk over to the telephone. Ryou had to hear about what happened last night. I dial my best friend's number while glancing over at Marik. He was so beautiful when he sleeps.

"Hello?" A tired voice asks on the other line.

"Ryou?" I smile. "You'll _never _guess what happened last night."

-Owari-

**Well…that's it. I hope everyone liked this, and I hope the ending wasn't a disappointment. I guess I should have added more detail, but this is my first time writing something like this…anyways, I hope this was okay. Review please.**


End file.
